


when i'm alone with you

by DarkBeauty_890



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Praise Kink, Sexy times!, because duh, even's pov which i don't think there is alot of, probs other stuff in there somewhere, submissive!Isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBeauty_890/pseuds/DarkBeauty_890
Summary: Isak Valtersen was shy. This much Even knew. He was quiet and he was soft and he didn’t particularly enjoy confrontation when it was unnecessary. 
Which is why it didn’t surprise Even at all when the shyness and softness and sweetness carried over into their, eh, bedroom activities. Even got the first hint of it when they kissed that time in the pool. The way Isak just sort of melted- allowed Even to take the lead, it was glorious, he was compliant in the sweetest way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> someone stop me with these fics

Isak Valtersen was _shy_. This much Even knew. He was quiet and he was soft and he didn’t particularly enjoy confrontation when it was unnecessary.

Which is why it didn’t surprise Even at all when the shyness and softness and sweetness carried over into their, eh, _bedroom activities_. Even got the first hint of it when they kissed that time in the pool. The way Isak just sort of melted- allowed Even to take the lead, it was glorious, he was _compliant_ in the sweetest way. He continued his theory through their next morning with Isak curled up and small and soft on his chest as he whispered about parallel universes.

Every time Even kissed him afterwards yielded the same thrilling results. Isak caved under the insistence of Even’s kisses, Even’s tongue. He followed Even’s lead- not just because Even was more experienced- but because he loved the feeling that Even was there, guiding him, showing him how loved he was.

The night they got back together, however, was an anomaly. Isak was the insistent one who initiated the kiss. He was the one who used tongue, who threw his shirt off and scrambled for Even to be relieved of his as well. He was the driving force behind their reconciliation.

It was surprising; it was sublime, but it was all the more relieving when, as they both crashed through Isak’s bedroom door and kissed up against it, Isak’s dominance faded and he allowed Even to once again take control on their tumultuous relationship.

And he did.

When Isak whimpered, Even was there shushing him, soothing him with kisses and touches. It was Even who whispered assurances and instructions as Isak inched his way down Even’s hard chest, who buried a careful hand in Isak’s golden hair and positioned him _just right._

Isak went crazy for it; moaned with every pull of the hair, gasped as Even held him down and drove him to the very brink. Isak’s eyes rolled back in his head as Even gasped out his name and spilled down his throat.

Isak had popped back up from Even’s groin with soft, playful nips to his throat, smiling against Even’s warning hiss.

“What else do you want?” Isak had whispered, coming up to peck his lips again and again.

Even grinned, brushing his boy’s curls back from his red face. “I want whatever you want.”

Isak hesitated and Even knew that he didn’t want to be the one making decisions. So Even leaned up, kissing Isak’s delicate throat, “Do you trust me?”

“Mmm-hmm,” Isak gasped, nosing against Even’s hair, “Trust you.”

“Good,” Even breathed in response, “I can take care of you. Just tell me if it gets too much.”

Even flipped them, supporting his weight on his forearms over Isak’s trembling build. Isak, his eyes hazy, glazed over with want did something too him and Even knew that he’d give up anything in the world for this moment- for this boy- even as young as they were. Isak smiled softly, his bow lips thinning all the more and Even wondered if this is what love was.

He dipped down to Isak’s neck and made sure that all his sweet, beautiful Isak knew was pleasure.

 

* * *

 

 

One of Even’s favorite things to do was test Isak’s limits. The more time he spent with the younger boy, the more it delighted him to see the squished up expression his face makes when he’s somewhere between embarrassed and endeared.

Isak’s friends, bless them, have gotten used to the moments that Even has stolen away their friend’s attention with just a subtle whisper. Still, Even never tired of the way Isak went breathy when he exerted his influence in public.

“How are you feeling?” Even whispered as he sat down next to the boys at lunch, nodding at his friends, and sliding as close as he possibly could without Isak landing in his lap.

“Fine,” Isak responded unassumingly, offering him a French fry after a quick peck to the lips.

Even accepted the fry and chewed carefully, shifting his hand innocently to Isak’s thigh under the table. Isak jerked at the contact and coughed when Jonas gave him a weird look. Satisfied he now had the younger boy’s attention, Even slid his hand up further, nowhere indecent, but hovering above where Even _knows_ he put a dark purple mark just last night.

Isak bit his lip and stared at Even out of the corner of his eye, “What are you doing?”

Even shrugged, applying a tad more pressure. Isak’s thighs began to shake and Even had a suspicion that if he inched his hand up anymore, he might find a certain hardness.

“Shh,” he whispered, leaning over to hover above Isak’s ear, “You don’t want your friends to know what’s going on under here.” Even slid his hand up, grazing the part of Isak he was intimately acquainted with.

Isak’s eyes slid shut and when they opened, took on a spacey look. He traced his hand up and down, each and every time Isak twitched adding to his own pleasure, each bead of sweat forming along Isak’s snapback a personal achievement.

When he was confident Isak would no longer be able to keep quiet, he removed his hand, ignoring Isak’s betrayed glance. He leaned back in his chair and put an arm around Isak’s shoulder. “Go to the bathroom. I’ll be there in five. _No_ touching.”

Isak fled the lunchroom with hardly more than a stuttered-out apology to his friends. Jonas, the smartest one out of the group, looked somewhere in between amused, annoyed and disgusted the way friends were when they had significant others when he met Even’s gaze.

Even shrugged good naturedly and checked in to their conversation for a few minutes, before following.

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Even_!” Isak gasped out, tears nearly rolling down his cheeks as Even thrust just right.

“There?” Even grinned, just to be a dick and tried to hold back a groan as Isak squirmed and tightened in retaliation. He hit the spot again, committing each sound to memory, just as he does whenever they are together like this. If he could, he’d record Isak every time, listening to them whenever he misses the boy.

But there had been something going on with Isak all day. He’d been squirmy, silent, unwilling to participate in conversation with Eskild or Noora or any of his other friends. When questioned, he’d brushed it off as tiredness. Even knew Isak when he was tired, he knew him when he was happy or afraid. He knew him better than anything and this was not down to simple tiredness.

But he had an idea of what could get him out of his head.

Even stopped and pulled out of Isak’s wiling body. Isak whipped around so fast, Even almost was nervous he’d hurt himself.

“What? Why?” Isak tried to shift back, frowning when Even pulled away.

“It’s your turn, baby,” Even said with a knowing grin as Isak preened at the nickname. Even rolled down to where he was comfortably rested against the pillows. “You want it- work for it.”

Isak stared at him the way he always does when something is taking a while to compute. After another few seconds of a frozen Isak, Even swatted his thighs, bring Isak to sit just above Even’s waist. “Come on, Isak,” Even ran his hand down Isak’s chest, paying particular attention to his nipples, before tracing the length of him as it sat hard just at the base of Even’s stomach. “Make me feel good.”

It was like a jolt of electricity had brought Isak back to life, the way he scrambled into position and sunk down. Even threw his head back, biting down his noises. He wanted nothing to overtake the sound of Isak’s gentle whines as he moved every which way.

“So good,” he murmered, tightening his grip on Isak’s thighs, “Perfect.”

This egged Isak on further and he moved faster, desperate to be on the receiving end of Even’s praises. Even knew it, so he didn’t hold back, praising his movements with hisses, kisses, anything and everything he had to give. It was all Isak’s anyway.

Later, when they were finally done and cooled off, Isak laid quietly on his chest, tracing the length of Even’s collarbones. Even, who ran his hands up and down Isak’s back, kissed the crown of the younger boy’s head.

“Do you-” Even struggled, “Do you want to switch, sometime?”

Isak froze on his chest, “Switch?”

“I mean, if you want to be on top. If you ever do- you know you just have to say right?”

Isak leaned up, pulling his face to be nose to nose with the older boy. “Did I do something wrong?”

Even shook his head vehemently, brushing noses as softly as he could in an effort to smooth over the words. “Not at all. You were- are- always so fucking amazing.”

It wasn’t enough; Isak’s eyes screamed at him that he had upset an innermost part of him. The submissive part of him.

Even swept at his furrowed eyebrows. “You are perfect. I just don’t want you thinking that this is the only way for us to work. Any way I can have you, any way you want to be had- that makes me so happy.”

Isak laid back down on his chest and resumed his nonsensical patters on his collarbones. After a few minutes of silence- just when Even though the conversation had blown over- Isak whispered, “I like what we have here. I don’t- the thought of the other way around just doesn’t- I like this.”

Secretly, Even was relieved. While he had been absolutely sincere in his desire for Isak’s happiness, the thought of giving up the site of Isak’s blissed out, completely trusting face in the midst of their times together was not something he could see himself doing.

“I like this too,” Even whispered, “I _love_ this.”

Isak peered up from under his lashes, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Even said, nudging the boy until he was once again under Even’s warm body. Isak laughed and spread his legs wide, “How could I not love this?”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope you liked. I figure I must tire out of writing Skam fanfics sometime right? Apparently not, because here is another one :P
> 
> Please, please comment on it! Tell you liked it, tell me it sucked (I might cry but to each their own). Tell me you love Isak and Even and especially tell me if you have prompts!
> 
> Also follow me on Tumblr! It's shadeandadidas!


End file.
